


Застрявшие в лифте. Флэшмоб: п. 1

by Grenth



Series: GW2 tumblr flashmob [1]
Category: Guild Wars
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenth/pseuds/Grenth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ключ: "1. Номер 6 и номер 4 оказываются запертыми в неработающем лифте. Что происходит дальше?"<br/>Гвиндолин изначально задумывался исключительно как персонаж для косплея босса из Dark Souls, но что-то я подумала, что можно его помучить вместе с остальными. По сути - месмер-поморозок с мордашкой кирпичом, 50 shades of fuck off © и т.д. Характер Альбы прослеживается еще проще - достаточно послушать, как она орет свои утилити-скиллы и все станет ясно.<br/>А еще немножко АУ, потому что мне лень было продумывать грамотный обоснуй для лифта в Рата Суме.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Застрявшие в лифте. Флэшмоб: п. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ключ: "1. Номер 6 и номер 4 оказываются запертыми в неработающем лифте. Что происходит дальше?"  
> Гвиндолин изначально задумывался исключительно как персонаж для косплея босса из Dark Souls, но что-то я подумала, что можно его помучить вместе с остальными. По сути - месмер-поморозок с мордашкой кирпичом, 50 shades of fuck off © и т.д. Характер Альбы прослеживается еще проще - достаточно послушать, как она орет свои утилити-скиллы и все станет ясно.  
> А еще немножко АУ, потому что мне лень было продумывать грамотный обоснуй для лифта в Рата Суме.

— Неужели без этого нельзя было обойтись? — с кислым лицом поинтересовался Гвиндолин, глядя в окошко асуранского лифта в Рата Суме.  
— Дипломатическая миссия, — пожала плечами Альба. — Наврали, конечно, но лучше с ними не спорить.  
— Я-то тут при чём?  
— Ты — мозг миссии, я — исполнительная сила, — объяснила она, смутно припоминая, что у благородного сословия в Божественном Пределе обычно принято наоборот.  
Между ними было много общего. Оба несли в себе толику аскалонской крови, оба родились в знатных семьях, оба... пожалуй, на этом любые сходства заканчивались. Альба — молодая, но уже не в меру бойкая и решительная защитница, вступившая в Орден Бдения сразу после того неприятного случая с нежитью в тронном зале Королевы Дженны. Гвиндолин — равнодушный ко всем и вся иллюзионист, который больше всего хотел уйти на службу в храм Лиссы, дабы свести общение с людьми на нет; и, судя по его насыщенной жизни, богиня Лисса усердно сопротивлялась подобной перспективе.  
Однако графиня Анис посчитала, что именно этот тандем приведет их к успеху и обеспечит доставку высокотехнологичной охранной системы из Рата Сума.  
Лифт плавно полз наверх, показывая в окне то монолитные стены из странного камня с металлическим оттенком, то оживлённые площадки, по которым сновали жители города вперемешку с механическими големами. Гвиндолин почти смирился со своей незавидной участью, когда подъёмник вдруг протяжно закряхтел и остановился.  
— Это запланированная остановка? — ледяным тоном осведомился он.  
Альба промолчала, понимая, что вопрос был обращён не к ней. Безрезультатно пробежавшись кулаком по двери и плоским кнопкам рядышком, она задумалась о том, что асура, предложивший им воспользоваться лифтом, вёл себя довольно странно. Он долго рассказывал о многочисленных достоинствах этого устройства, будто сдавал многолетний проект начальнику, а когда получил согласие, то даже несколько раз обрадованно подпрыгнул, бормоча что-то о премиях и каких-то снаффах. Видимо, Гвиндолин тоже вспомнил эту любопытную деталь, потому что процедил сквозь зубы: «Когда мы выберемся, я оторву тому асуре уши. И наша дипломатическая миссия на этом закончится».  
Следующие несколько минут они молча стояли и думали о чём-то своём. Судя по всему, лифт застрял где-то между уровнями Рата Сума, так что кричать и звать на помощь можно было разве что для собственного удовольствия. От нечего делать Альба вновь постучала латной перчаткой по кнопкам, особо не надеясь на какой-то эффект — просто хотела занять чем-то руки. Пространство подъёмника тут же наполнилось посторонним шумом и тоненьким голоском:  
— Вас приветствует автоответчик техподдержки ПС номер 6/19, мы с радостью ответим на любые Ваши вопросы!  
— О! Мы застряли, — бодро отрапортовала она, воспрявши духом.  
— Не мож-- Акхем, пожалуйста, оставайтесь на линии и подробно расскажите о Вашем затруднении!  
— Лифт. Не. Работает, — страшнее любого крейта зашипел из своего угла Гвиндолин.  
— Точные данные помогут нам быстрее решить создавшуюся проблему, — не унимался голос.  
— Мы застряли неизвестно где, отсюда ничего не слышно и не видно. Кнопки ничего не делают, дверь не открывается, — терпения Альбы могло хватить ещё на пять гвиндолинов, хоть она и предпочитала об этом никому не рассказывать.  
— Э-э... Что ж... Как... М-мда, странно... — еле слышно бубнил «автоответчик». — Оставайтесь на линии!  
На этом и шумы, и голос пропали, оставляя доверчивых путников разбираться со своей неопределённостью. Спустя несколько мгновений полнейшей тишины Альба громко хлопнула в ладоши и задрала голову в поисках чего-то. На потолке нашёлся плотно закрытый проём, и она тут же принялась настойчиво долбить в него кулаком. После двух-трёх попыток у неё наконец-то получилось выбить металлическую дверцу наружу, и она довольно выдохнула — в открытый люк без труда мог вылезти взрослый человек.  
— Гвиндолин, давай подсажу. Поищешь нам выход.  
Гвиндолин растерянно наблюдал за всем этим. Картина вырисовывалась странная, и он не совсем понимал, что вообще в таких случаях нужно говорить и делать. Собравшись с мыслями, он неуверенно пробормотал:  
— Лучше наоборот.  
— У меня тяжёлые доспехи, ты себе спину сорвёшь, — на какой-то миг ей показалось, будто он готов согласиться, но тот вдруг предложил совершенно другое.  
— Я скажу подобное в первый и последний раз... Ты можешь снять доспехи, тогда мне точно удастся поднять тебя.  
Теперь настала очередь Альбы озадаченно моргать. Доспехи были усовершенствованы хорошим норном-бронником, что позволяло не надевать дополнительную одежду под них. А потому перспектива искать выход в нижнем белье её не очень радовала, хоть и в какие переделки ей только не доводилось попадать.  
— Не стоит утруждать себя, — с нервным смешком отказала она и опустилась на одно колено. — Садись ко мне на плечи. Просто открой портал, когда найдёшь выход. А я останусь здесь, вдруг тот голос снова вернётся.  
Не без труда переборов в себе какой-то маленький, неизвестный ему барьер, Гвиндолин полез на плечи своей спутницы. Пожалуй, пока что она была единственной, кого можно было худо-бедно терпеть рядом с собой. Нет, она была точно не из того типа людей, который нравился Гвиндолину, хотя он всё чаще и чаще думал о том, что такого типа, пожалуй, и вовсе не существует. Но всё же Альба была лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Определённо.  
Ему впервые довелось посидеть на чьих-то плечах — ощущения были забавные. Не желая злоупотреблять благородством Альбы, Гвиндолин быстро вылез в проём и огляделся. Туннель, по которому полз лифт, был цельным, но наверх вели несколько стальных канатов. Похоже, это был единственный путь к свободе, и он крепко за него ухватился.  
Альбе не пришлось ждать долго. Примерно через четверть часа вернулся растрёпанный и раскрасневшийся Гвиндолин, но как только он открыл рот, его тут же перебил голос включившегося «автоответчика»:  
— Спасибо, что оставались на линии! Мы локализовали проблему и активно над ней работаем.  
— Так когда нас выпустят? — уточнила Альба.  
— По моим приблизительным подсчётам, если не брать во внимание стандартную в таких случаях погрешность, а также «големический» фактор и влияние Вечной Алхимии в работе над сложносоставными устройствами, то...  
Гвиндолин не дал ему ничего договорить, точнее, не дал ей всё это дослушать. Наверху был открыт портал, и он не мог держать его открытым слишком долго. Схватив Альбу за локоть, он буркнул заклинание на создание портала-выхода и быстро утащил её за собой. Наверху, всё ещё не отпуская ей руку, быстрым шагом отправился в район колледжа Статики — именно там им была назначена встреча.  
Портал оставался открытым несколько секунд, но этого времени хватило с лихвой, чтобы туда угодил любопытный сильвари-путешественник, дефектный голем, внучок асуры из Совета и коробка с дребезжащими деталями, которую уронил какой-то неосторожный техник. Создателю лифта предстоял долгий вечер в попытках вытащить оттуда всю честную братию, перекрикивая плач и угрозы асурёнка, поток бестолковых вопросов от сильвари и постоянные звуковые сообщения об ошибках голема.


End file.
